The Seed of Madness
by ThyDeviousViolet
Summary: Yuma and Pagan were inseparable in the early days, with a bond stronger than blood, until Ishwari Gale entered the picture. Chronicle Pagan Min's relationship with Ishwari from the beginning, as well as Yuma's building resentment, and continue until Pagan's affair with Ishwari ends, when his insanity begins. (Pre-game).
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Let me say, **there is so much psychological depth to Pagan Min** (If you choose not to kill Pagan at the end of the game… which I have no idea why anyone would kill him after being intrigued by him the whole game…he describes the past circumstances of his life with a certain poignancy that really moved me and inspired this story)._

_As noted, this is a pre-game fiction. In this story, although Pagan is very much himself as we know him, there is also a sense of goodness that we do not see in the game. Pagan may have become a dictator, but I do not think it became that way from his choice alone._

_I imagine him in his early years of power, I think he had many plans for Kyrat, but with the death of Lakshmana and Ishwari's departure, he was driven to insanity and could never finish his plans. After all, he claims this as the reason that he acts the way he does, and admits he is far from "okay". Perhaps we do not see Pagan's good efforts in the early years because the only account we have is from Mohan's Journal, which is totally biased.  
_

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy; this will probably be a long story. _

_Please review, good or bad, as they are much appreciated!_

* * *

Ishwari tugged at the thick, plain cloth shirt that was tucked deeply into the denim of her pants. She sat inside what appeared to be a makeshift office amid the military checkpoint, just outside the bridge to Northern Kyrat, and waited for none other than the tyrant Pagan Min. Two armed guards stood on both sides of her, should she try anything to risk the life of the new King.

As she waited to meet Pagan, Mohan's rather bitter words of encouragement rang in her ears: _"This is what you_ _wanted, Ishwari, not me. Don't forget that, if and when the fear consumes you. You're a woman, not a hero, but go do as you please if it makes you feel better."_ His lack of confidence in her and his adhesion to the conservative values of Kyrati culture made her blush with anger. If anyone was capable of being a spy, it was she, and there was no doubt in her mind.

Yet how dare Mohan question her abilities, when she herself had done just as much for the Golden Path as he? The only time she had rested from their "terrorist" cause had been in the last stages of her pregnancy, and in Ajay's earliest infant months. While she loved motherhood, Ishwari felt a certain resentment for her husband. Lately, there was some sort of sickening pride in Mohan's eyes when he would return at night to find her amidst motherly duties, as though his ego and power hunger had multiplied in her short absence. Mohan seemed to relish in her maternity as though it was a new found weakness.

Women in the Golden Path had always been a sore subject between both of them, yet now it had become personal. It felt like he was now better than her, because her womanhood had been proven, and he no longer viewed her as an asset to the cause. She worried that he had always felt this way about her, but now he could now finally express his ideas fully because her resistance to him was weakened when they made a life together. Had she been blind to these sexist qualities all along, or was Mohan's attitude amidst a metamorphosis?

Instead of Ishwari the rebel leader, she was now Ishwari the wife; though she had wanted to mesh these separate lives into one, Mohan would not allow it. Yet, the opportunity in front of her now had formed so she could prove to her husband that not only would she _not_ follow his lead blindly like a "good wife" was expected to do, but that she alone was a better rebel than he could ever be.

To work as a spy required dedication and a convincing facade, but with the Golden Path in terrible shape as a direct response to the revamped Royal Army, she knew this opportunity could be the chance they needed to take the power back. As her nerves twisted inside, almost on queue, Pagan Min's voice boomed from inside the room.

"Guards, let the woman in already, she's obviously exercised more patience than I would have in her position. It is a virtue, you know…" he said loudly, and his voice trailed off at the end.

Ishwari rose from her seat, before the door suddenly flew open, and the tyrant King stood before her.

"It is such a pleasure to be graced by your presence, your royal highness," she said immediately, and bowed her head softly. As she looked up, her eyes locked with Pagan's, and his head was cocked to the side while he watched her curiously.

"Come in, come in," he finally said, and as she stepped inside, one guard stepped forward, before he added, "Must I be crowded constantly? Let the woman and I have a conversation _alone_."

Ishwari stood behind the chair until Pagan closed the door, and sat in front of her with an apologetic smile.

"Please, enough with the formalities, sit down. Now, what brings you here? Amar sang your praises…_Ishwari_," he pressed with a nod forward, as he read her name out loud for the first time on the sheet of paper in front of him. Amar was the first spy for the Golden Path, and had been on Pagan's "apparent" side since the old government had been overthrown. Without Amar's help, Ishwari would have had significant more difficulties organizing the meeting she now held with Pagan.

"The radio broadcasts in the kingdom suggested that all educated citizens, not involved with the military, come directly here to work for your highness," she explained with a calm demeanor, and made sure to lock eyes with him throughout in case he doubted her intentions.

"Shows my desperation for some quality people in this backward country, right? Sounds pretty damn pathetic when I hear it from someone else. Nevertheless, why are you not already involved with the military?" he asked, a frown now on his face.

"I am a woman, your highness," she simply stated with a slight laugh.

"Do you not believe men and women to be equal?" he suggested, and she wondered if he was searching for a specific response.

"I do, but there are many who do not," she said, after a long moment of silence, and he smiled.

"Unfortunately, you are very correct. See, we need strong women like you…women who know how to make decisions. Have you met Yuma, my second-in-command? Anyway, people like the two of you help to set the precedent that Kyrat is going in a liberal direction!"

"A liberal Kyrat…" she mused.

"What's your opinion for the future of this country? You know, in an ideal, hypothetical situation. Don't speak just to please me, truly, I am… curious on your perspective," he urged, suddenly serious. Ishwari realized that for the first time since their conversation the whimsical gleam in his eyes went away, only to be replaced with an incredible depth.

"Equality, for everyone, as well as a sturdy educational system. From there, all the rest should fall into place. It may not necessarily occur in that order, but most of the western world seems to have evolved in a similar fashion, and if we are to become a capable world power we will need to measure up to western standards," she expressed openly.

"And abandon all the traditional, Kyrati qualities of our own unique culture?" he pressed, and she could not read his face.

"Not abandon…just, morph them into something more productive," she said slowly as she struggled for the right words.

"I _like_ you," he said after a long moment of silence, and nodded to himself.

"Do we share a similar political ideology, sir?" she pressed, now intrigued.

"Absolutely! And that is exactly why these Golden Path terrorists are such a problem. They are strangling the _potential_ for this _country_," he explained in a whisper, and she suddenly remembered her purpose. Yet, she also realized that with the shape the Golden Path was currently in, under Mohan's reign, Pagan was right. In fact, her own goals seemed to match his, but she quickly shook the thought.

"It is good to be taken seriously, I appreciate your curiosity for my opinion," she almost marveled after a moment of silence, and Pagan nodded in deep thought.

"It must be hard out there, as a woman…expected to bear children and live a bleak existence. Are you married?" he questioned, and suddenly she laughed.

"No, I would not be able to stand it," she lied, but noticed her words seemed to speak truth about her new found opinion of Mohan.

"It is nice to know you are so dedicated to the liberal cause, you'll be a great asset for this country indeed," he said with a laugh.

"Sir, does this mean I am being considered for a position?" she pressed, and wondered if she had stepped too far. The whimsical look in his eyes returned.

"…Yes, but I have something in mind that will have you a bit closer to me than you probably intended. Most people join my propaganda panel…you're a smart woman, you _do_ know all those broadcasts are propaganda, right?" he asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Propaganda, sir? …There's a sort of… negative connotation with the word propaganda…" she treaded lightly, and he smiled before eyes narrowed and he pursed his lips.

"Why, because it insinuates lies? We _are_ lying…at least for now. I need the people to be comfortable with me as a leader before I begin making rapid changes to their way of life," he started, and although she knew his despot mind was warped from his own power, it _did_ seem to her that he meant what he said.

"You care about the opinion of the people, it is an admirable quality in a leader, your highness," she massaged his ego, and he frowned.

"Are _you_ trying to be a little brown-noser? Anyway…where was I…oh! See, I have enough people for propaganda. You seem to be intelligent, you seem honest…hell, Amar speaks highly of you…and to be completely straightforward, there are no other decent applicants…"

"Applicants for what position, sir?" she asked, and felt the nerves in her stomach bundle.

"Well, I am the leader of a growing country, and I have growing demands that must be organized…so, I am in need of a personal assistant," he hinted, and she wondered why he was reluctant to be straightforward.

"A personal assistant?" she asked again, unsure of his intentions.

"Yes…would you be interested? If this isn't what you had in mind, please let me know so that we can work something out," he insisted genuinely, almost scared that she would decline, and she felt a small flattery that he valued her opinion.

"Of course, your highness," she nodded.

"Great! I think I should add…I _really_ won't like it if you insist on calling me that," he said with enthusiasm.

"_Pagan_…well, I thank you for this opportunity, and I am happy to know that Amar recommended me so highly. I hope to live up to your expectations," she explained, and he laughed.

"You would have been offered this position regardless of his interference, so you need only thank yourself," he commented suggestively.

"…What do you mean by that?" she asked, curiosity having gotten the best of her, and a large smile painted his face before he stifled it again.

"Not only are you capable of original thought, but you have a pair of the most genuine eyes I've ever seen…there's such vigor and authenticity in their light…it's almost inspiring," he whispered softly, before he stood.

"…When do I start?" she asked, unsure of how to receive his compliment.

"Meet me at the Royal Palace tomorrow morning at sunrise. I'll give you clearance for entry, and then you can help me plan some attacks on those fucking terrorists! How does that sound?" he pressed.

"Excellent; I thank you again for this opportunity," she said, and left swiftly..

As she left the office, she felt a twinge of nausea when she realized she would have to report back to Mohan as soon as she went home. Even his presence had begun to annoy her, but she felt relief that she would not report home immediately.

As a boost to her alter ego's credibility, Amar had made a connection with a small family in Northern Kyrat to house her for a period of time whenever she interacted with Pagan. At night, she would sneak away and swim the river to the home she shared with Mohan. The Royal Army was not accustomed to spying, but as a precaution she would rather not take any chances.

At first, she had insisted on using a fake name, but Amar insisted it was unnecessary, as it could lead it her own confusion if she had to maintain responding to another title. After all, there were no databases to search for her name, nor did the Golden Path use names over the frequency. In addition, her own marriage to Mohan was a rather well known secret among everyone that was never explicitly stated, and with his excessive ego he never gave her public credit for their accomplishments. As far as anyone was concerned, Mohan ran the Golden Path by himself.

The reminder that her own husband was a narcissistic pig was enough to frustrate her beyond her comfort, and as she made her way to the safe house, she contemplated not returning to her real home at all. Yet, the thought of baby Ajay alone with Mohan was enough to convince her to return later on, even if she dreaded the concept.

* * *

_Chapter 2 sometime next week: we'll meet Mohan and explore Ishwari's deepening connection with Pagan. Thanks for reading!  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Well...isn't it funny how quickly an April update becomes an August update? My sincere apologies...I swear to all of you that this fiction will be completed, as I have planned it all, I simply have to write everything else in! I've been tweaking this one for a while. Thank you for your patience!_

* * *

**(Later That Night...)**

"How did it go?" Mohan demanded, sarcasm thick in his voice as he robotically sat Ajay in his crib, the moment that she walked into their home on the mountain; she frowned immediately at being bombarded so quickly.

One, because he had little to no experience with the child, although he loved him, because he felt it was a woman's job. Two, because he no longer had conversations with her simply to understand how her day or mentality had progressed, but rather, only focused on The Golden Path activities.

"I've been hired," she replied with a sigh, matter-of-factly, as she brushed passed him with little to no affection, and instead bent down to pick up the smiling baby in the crib.

As far as she was concerned, Ajay was the only one who loved her in the way that she deserved, with an unyielding sort of sentiment, and she had began to resent Mohan more and more as she realized it. These days, her "husband" only treated her as a life partner whenever he felt the need in his loins, while everything else was all business all the time, and a failing business at that.

"You mean to tell me that he let you _in_?" he snickered in contempt, and she turned to face him.

"I told you that I was a capable. I haven't the slightest idea why you insist on assuming that I am not," she expressed, anger obviously evident.

"Get as much information as you can before you become appalled by him and are forced to withdraw," Mohan tried to soothe, in the sort of masculine way that came across as patronizing, and she rolled her eyes.

"Your arrogance is unattractive," she said coolly, and sat Ajay back in his crib before she braced for the fight that was apparently in the midst.

"Your deliberate intent to disobey me is unattractive, Ishwari," he added, without anger in his voice, but rather a tone of disappointment, which angered her further.

The simple fact that he did not value her enough to even become angry in response proved to her that he indeed saw her as a weak force, easily overpowered by him, and that he was doing his best to steer her in the direction that he thought was "right".

"Are you even going to ask me how it went?" she prompted, eyes narrowed, and Mohan looked at her wide-eyed.

"Ishwari, let us not speak about it in the comfort of our _home_...you should do your best not to mix your domestic life with your...other pursuits," he said with a frown, and gestured his hand in a way that was flippant, as if to blow her off completely.

"You speak about the Golden Path all the time here...am I not to behave in a similar fashion?" she questioned, though she had a clue as to where he might take the conversation next.

"No, you are not, as it is not your main priority. We are done speaking about it," he spat loudly, finally angered, and she froze. Not out of fear, but out of the realization that the uneasy feeling against her husband in the past months had slowly turned into absolute hatred. What shocked her most, was that she felt _good_ about it.

There fights, if one could even call it that, as it was Ishwari who fought while Mohan ignored her, had been going on for a while. In her mind, she wondered what she was to do if her progress with Pagan improved, and if her work as a spy become more important than Mohan's leadership, as her husband would not be able to stomach being overpowered by his own wife. At the present time, however, she was not sure how far she would get inside Pagan's mind, and so she cast the notion aside.

"Ishwari...don't be cross at me," he added softly, and came forward to caress her cheek. Internally, she felt herself flinch on the inside, as his touch no longer meant anything to her, but all she could do on the outside was accept it for the time.

It sickened her to know that he had ignored her to the extent that, even after she was so uncharacteristically angry and against him, he would try and force himself upon her just to release his seed inside her as some sort of release. Sex between them was less than exciting, anymore, which she was was very aware of, but in Mohan's fantasy world, he was content enough to be happy, so he did not care to understand if she were fully pleasured or not.

Perhaps it was the last straw...

Soon, he had come closer to pull her in, and she felt his kisses all over her, yet there was no sense of warmth...only the sense that she was suffocating, and she was not sure how she could continue to live like this. Ishwari did not move in sync with him, or even kiss him back with enthusiasm, but as expected, he did not notice, and continued to chase his own interests as he moved his hands along her body.

It was a dreaded event that happened a few times a week, and she wanted badly to stop it from happening all together, but if she did, that might be the first sign to him that she was truly beyond trying to repair anything between them. Although her words meant nothing to him, she knew her body _did_, and if she were to push him away with that, he would lash out in a way that she was not presently able to handle.

If it were not for the Golden Path, she would have left him at the first sign of the unraveling of their relationship months ago, but she knew that if she _left_ him, everyone in the group would shun her, and with Mohan as leader, she would not be allowed to partake in their activities. What good was her life, then, if she could not help the cause?

Therefore, until she could figure out a solution to that problem, she would be forced to deal with the monstrous man who currently panted heavily on top of her, who was so consumed in himself that he had not noticed that she was not even slightly present for the entire act. Once he had released into her, she turned away from him and tried her best to appear to be asleep so that he would not bother her, and she could be safe alone with her thoughts.

Oddly enough, that night she would dream of the day that she could run away with Ajay, to a world where they could live alone without Mohan's interference, though that seemed like a far-off concept that was by no means attainable.

After all, dreams meant nothing.

* * *

Meanwhile, although it was late, Pagan paced around the palace, before he was consumed with the urge to inform Yuma about his new hire.

Once they had overthrown the old monarchy, he had immediately moved Yuma down the hall from him, as he had always promised to protect her and provide the best sort of life possible. There was some sense of comradery between them, which had always moved him deeply, as he felt everything in his life with passion, but there was no sense of sexual attraction that drove him with Yuma.

Rather, it was a kinship that seemed to be bound by blood, although no blood was shared between them, and he never wished to taint that with sexuality. After all, he was not attracted to her, and she was the kind of woman who was not moved by the romantic concept of love, but rather her own ambition and almost savage disregard for anyone other than Pagan, and this prevented them both from anything other than a purely platonic relationship.

"Yuma, I've something on my mind that I would like to share with you," he beckoned quietly with a subtle knock on her door, in case she was asleep. Quickly, she opened the door with a hint of a smile on her lips, though that was as much as she would offer, and he had come to realize that it was reserved for him alone.

"Come on in. We've really got to do something about our insomnia...one of us is sure to become sloppy on the job if we don't," she mumbled darkly, as he followed her into her room. The usage of the pronouns "our" and "us" did not go beyond him, but it was the subtle way in which she expressed affection, and he smiled softy.

"I find that I'm more capable of thought at night...I don't think I would want to change that. I never knew it bothered you," he remarked, and sat down on the bed next to her. These late night conversations had become a common routine.

"I would worship sleep...if I could find it. The nightmares I have when I _can_ find it, however, turn me off to the concept all together..." she mused, but then shrugged after she had admitted her weakness.

"There will be no use in you finding Shangri-La if the Golden Path ruins us first," he joked darkly, eyes narrowed, and she scoffed.

"I think not, Pagan. Our forces increase everyday," she replied with an intensity that always warmed him.

The ambition she held was admirable, and he loved that in her company, she saw him not only as a leader, but as a man. It was no secret to him that she was much stronger than him emotionally, though he cherished her for that exact reason. After all, why should he stifle someone's true talents and personality if it simply bettered their cause? Yuma loved and strived for the future of Kyrat just as much, if not more, than he, and he was thankful to call her a close ally.

"So do theirs, apparently. Though I cannot help but wonder if Mohan Ghale is driving them to ruin...that was one of the reasons I turned against them," he mused out loud, eyes focused somewhere beyond the room.

"What is his greatest weakness?" she asked, as a means to understand where they could strike first.

"His arrogance, I suppose. Sometimes he was so consumed in keeping his personal mission to protect the conservative way of the past, that he all together ignored anything or anyone that suggested otherwise. What good is a leader if he cannot accept other possibilities?" he explained with a frown, and shook his head out of disappointment.

"You act as though you felt a brotherhood with him," she accused, eyes dark, and he turned to look at her with raised eyebrows.

"I did, at first. I _do_ have a heart, Yuma...and so do you, even though I know you do your damnedest to pretend as though you _don't_, my dear," he accused, suddenly playful, with a whimsical look in his eyes.

"Don't speak of such soft things, Pagan," she reprimanded with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh, hush. We must always be human, what good are we to this country if we lose that?" he urged, not wiling to yield in the conversation, but if was clear she ignored him as she looked down at her hands.

"What is it that you came to speak about?" she asked, and suddenly a devious smile spread across his lips as he forgot his previous statement.

"I've hired a personal assistant," he stated, matter-of-factly.

"Have you now? ...This is the first I've heard about it," she sputtered, at a loss, though she tried to act as if she was not hurt by his statement.

"You're still my right hand, Yuma..." he promised softly, in an affectionate tone, but she did not seem to respond well.

"Who have you hired?" she pressed.

"Her name is Ishwari...Amar had suggested her, and after meeting her today I can understand why he thought so highly of the woman. She was...a diamond in the rough...if you will," he muttered, almost in a trance, a look of affection in his eyes, and Yuma's nostrils flared.

"Pagan, are you _smitten_?" she spat in an accusation.

"What if I _was_? And even so, you must have seen the way she conversed with me. There was no fear, and she held original thought...original _fucking_ thought, Yuma, just like you and I!...I just...I found myself so consumed in her spirit from the beginning. I simply had to hire her...I think the two of you will get along splendidly," he explained, clearly worked up just talking about it, and Yuma was disgusted.

"This is completely unwise. You are clouding your judgement with personal sentiment," she scolded, and he waved her off.

"Yuma, I promise you...there is something special about her. You're right to hold contempt at first, as you have yet to meet her, but I am sure that you will make a valid and informed opinion soon," he said, a grin across his face, as he thought to himself.

"You've just _met_ her!" she yelled, clearly confused, and he shook his head.

"I've interviewed many people, Yuma, and she was the first and only one to speak with me as though she held some sort of hope for a liberal Kyrat. I do not want to hire some mindless robot...I need something new...something fresh," he continued to remark.

"And she is it, apparently?" she questioned, not fully convinced.

"I believe so. Is that not enough for you to back me, at least for now? You'll meet her tomorrow, she should come in time to see some of our military drills, and how things are supposed to run in the palace. I need the two of you to be close...the three of us could prove to be one hell of a team," he explained eagerly, with such passion, but Yuma wondered if it was also his weakness.

"Three is a crowd," she deadpanned, and Pagan frowned in distaste.

"Give her a _chance_. I demand it," he stated severely, though more with desperation than anger, and she finally sighed.

"Fine," she mumbled, and he got off the bed to leave, after he had smiled at her softly to gain her trust back.

"But, I swear, if she cannot keep up with me, I'll have her gone before you can say goodbye!" she called after him.

"Yes, _yes_, whatever you say, darling," Pagan responded, with his back to her and a wave of his hand, as he closed the door.

The promise of the next morning hung thick in the air, and Pagan could not contain his excitement as he pictured the image of Ishwari by his side. There was some sort of potential which he could not deny in her, and although he knew it was not logical to trust so easily, he could not help but admit that he was as tickled as a schoolboy to see her again.

* * *

_Next chapter soon, I **actually** promise! I wanted to show a more serious side to Pagan, as I feel he would act that way behind closed doors. This was mostly filler, but I feel it is necessary to progress in an appropriate fashion._


	3. Chapter 3

The heat of the sun warmed the otherwise chilly air in Northern Kyrat, but as the coolness of the air filled her lungs, Ishwari felt herself swallow hard.

Today was orientation, in order to be the personal assistant to Pagan Min.

As she progressed toward the military checkpoint situated near the bridge, she felt herself stiffen when she realized that the tyrant himself was not there to greet her. Not that he instilled comfort inside her, but at least he was _slightly_ familiar.

Upon closer inspection as she neared the main building, she noticed there was an apparent figure of authority, who stood rigid against the door-frame with crossed arms. Was that…was that a _woman_?

Instantly, Ishwari thought back to the previous day, when Pagan had mentioned his second-in-command. There was an expression on the woman's face that seemed stoic, almost borderline resentful, but Ishwari did not think she cold verify that with soundness of mind when she herself had never met the woman.

"Excuse me…are you-"

"-Yuma," the woman deadpanned, and very nearly rolled her eyes. Ishwari blinked hard, and swallowed, as she did not want to insinuate that there should be automatic conflict between the two of them.

"Pagan mentioned you yesterday," Ishwari added, almost timid, not because she feared her, but because she did not want to make her feel insignificant. Truth be told, she admired the fact that this woman was bold enough to take partnership with Pagan.

The same, however, could not be said on Yuma's perspective. When Ishwari spoke, Yuma narrowed her eyes, and walked toward her, an air of intimidation apparent as she glanced her up and down. It confused her that Pagan seemed to think so highly of this tiny, soft-spoken creature, without any sense of audacity in the slightest.

"You'd best keep up with my pace," she warned, and turned to lead Ishwari on the tour.

For roughly thirty minutes, the tour continued in the agony of awkward silences, harsh treatment, and lack of personal development between them. It did not bother Ishwari that Yuma was rude, but it did worry her that the person closest to Pagan was already set against her in every possible way. It did not help her persuade anyone of her credibility, and she wondered how far or how long this could escalate, assuming of course that Pagan allowed her to gain closer entry near him personally.

"Stop being so transparent, girl," Yuma suddenly chided, the nastiness in her voice incredibly obvious. They were alone, behind a radio tower, and Ishwari assumed she had been led here on purpose, in order for Yuma to express her true feelings without the threat of being watched.

"Excuse me?" Ishwari asked, jolted from her previous thoughts as her mind raced, and Yuma stood close as she literally looked down on her.

"You're suddenly worried about your position here, because you've not won me over in the slightest. I should warn you that I'll never take a liking to you, because I _shouldn't_ _trust_ _you_ for any reason. Between Pagan and I, someone has to be the rational thinker, and if he's to weaken himself against your influence, then I will have to be the one to pick up the pieces once you've ruined him in the end," she explained, finger pointed in her face.

"Am I supposed to disagree? I do not blame you, Yuma, but I do think it is unfair for you to accuse so readily when you have nothing against me. After all, aren't you supposed to follow Pagan's orders?" Ishwari asked, no air of sarcasm in her intent, as she was actually curious in her questions.

Yuma, however, did not seem to evaluate her accusations in the same light.

"How _dare_ you _challenge_ me, you _ignorant_ _peasant_," she hissed in a whisper of wrath, and threw her against the cold metal of the radio tower base. Hands gripped to Ishwari's collar, she twisted, and forced eye contact.

"I am the one running this operation, and if I sense at all that you're trying to sabotage our hard work, I'll slaughter you without a second thought," she threatened, teeth bared against Ishwari's neck.

Ishwari was not scared, rather, she knew that to react violently would result in her immediate termination, and the threat of Mohan chanting his victory over her so soon, forced her to play the meek, unintelligent façade of a woman that Yuma assumed she was currently.

"What the _fuck_ is going on here?" a voice boomed a few yards away, and both of the women turned to see the despot King Min, who walked toward them with fury.

"Pagan, I disliked her tone, and thought I should remind her about the order of things in our kingdom," she replied, fully assuming that Pagan would agree with her management of the new hire.

To both of their shock, however, his eyes went wide with rage, and he forced Yuma to take her hands from Ishwari.

"This sort of behavior from you is _completely_ unbecoming, Yuma, and I am _deeply_ embarrassed for you. I also think I should remind you that this is _my_ kingdom, not ours, and though I respect you as a personal friend and ally, I believe you overestimate your power!" he spat, eyes wide with a sort of fury that neither of them had witnessed before.

Briefly, he looked to Ishwari a bit more softly, with an apologetic air, before he turned to Yuma again.

"Pagan…" Yuma warned, with an expression that made her appear that she was on fire.

"I refuse to have this kind of a _fucking_ _conversation_ with you in the presence of this woman. You are not making our cause credible, and if you've ruined our chances of hiring her due to your obvious lack of self-control, I will _never_ _forgive_ _you_," he accused with an almost scary expression of intensity.

"How _dare_ you _belittle_ me in front of her!" she spat.

"How dare _you_ embarrass her on my behalf, and then deliberately disobey me!" he yelled.

"I refuse to accept this kind of treatment Pagan…" she warned.

"Then I suppose you should take a temporary leave of absence until you figure it out," he suggested coolly, and both women sucked in a breath of shock.

"I cannot _fucking_ believe this! You're starting your downfall, Pagan, I swear it," she mumbled, before she stormed off.

In Yuma's absence, Ishwari relaxed slightly, and Pagan sighed with his head down, before he decided to look up into her eyes.

"I cannot apologize enough for this…expression of distrust and violence. Are you all right?" he attempted to coddle, but Ishwari resisted.

"There is no way for me to blame her for being untrustworthy…" she replied with a small shrug.

"For your sake, I certainly hope you gain more confidence in this matter. It's far from over, I assure you, and if you don't, she is sure to try and eat you alive," Pagan warned for her benefit.

"I am not afraid, I just would not want to deny her of her own experience. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion, and she is no different," she explained, fully honest.

"True, though it is not up for debate that she went about in an entirely inappropriate fashion," he explained, still somewhat angry at the fact that all this had happened in his absence.

"I _will_ agree with that statement," she mentioned slowly, a small smile on her face, and he suddenly laughed.

"Well, if you've proven anything today, it is that you are far more level-headed than Yuma or myself, so I am further intrigued by your numerous assets for this cause," he admired, a hint of something in his eyes that she could not quite put her finger on, as it extended past flattery, yet was not inappropriate.

The moment was interrupted, however, when an alarm was sounded, and the shrill of its cry in the air made it evident to Ishwari that something terrible had occurred. Pagan's eyes flashed, and his face twisted with worry.

* * *

"I leave for one fucking hour and the entire country goes to shit. Do you see what I _deal_ with everyday? No one understands," he grumbled, both of them in the back of a helicopter, as they were on their way to Pagan's own personal fortress.

"If you don't mind, may I ask what's happened?" Ishwari prodded, brow furrowed as she assessed the new geography of Northern Kyrat from above.

"Apparently, we've a traitor in our midst," he suggested, and raised an eyebrow to look at her suggestively. They stared at each other for a while, before he cocked his head to the side.

"Is this a common issue for a budding government?" she asked, and he nodded.

"How do you suppose we go about dealing with this, Ishwari?" he proposed, now devious, and she thought hard.

On one hand, she did not believe herself to be a violent person, although she had worked so hard for the Golden Path. Human nature was something that she believed in fervently, and yet, if she wanted to impress the King with her own mindset, it was important to swallow her pride and her previous ideas, in order to prove to him that she was worthy. After all, she still feared for her credibility because she did not have Yuma's support, and this was her first official day on the job.

"Traitors must die, plain and simple," she responded with as much cold logic as she could muster. After he stared at her for a moment, and read her expression, grin of pleasure painted itself upon his face.

"My darling, you and I are going to get along splendidly. Let's go slaughter him, shall we?" he urged with a certain charisma, despite the darkness of the situation, and ushered her off the helicopter.

A chivalrous hand of his was placed out for her benefit, but she frowned as politely as she could, before she ignored it and jumped off on her own to stand next to him on the ground. As she caught her own balance, she looked up at him slowly, to find that a look of admiration was evident from him to her. For a moment, she wondered if perhaps he was going a bit overboard with what she assumed to be flirtation, but before she could consider the idea further, a gunshot rang out in the air.

"Dammit, they've started the fun without us. Come now, Ishwari, let's go find them!" he called over-exuberantly over his shoulder, before they ran off toward the sound of the havoc. Members of the Royal Army trailed behind them, and she assumed that some of them were his own personal guards, but would be sure to ask for clarification later on.

When they reached the violence, there were a few dead bodies that lay on the ground. As she assessed the situation, she could feel Pagan's eyes on her, almost as though he expected her to cower from the grotesque images, and yet, she simply looked at everything with a sense of calm curiosity.

"Well, we see the evidence, but where's the culprit?" Pagan asked a guard next to him, who gestured ahead toward a small building.

Pagan simply nodded, before he began to saunter toward the area. With Ishwari behind him, he suddenly turned around to the guard again.

"Excuse me, do you have a pistol on you?" he asked politely, and the guard nodded, before he handed it over.

With a sheepish smile toward Ishwari, they continued onward, until both of them stood just outside the traitor's hiding spot.

"Would someone mind explaining to me what's happened?" he called over his shoulder, to the guards around them.

"Earlier this morning, he shot some of our best men, but was injured by us in the process. Been hiding in there ever since. Apparently, he used to work for the Golden Path," a voice called, and Pagan rolled his eyes.

"Is there no _fucking_ loyalty?" he spat inside at the traitor, not for humor this time, but actually out of anger that stemmed from the lack of order in his own fortress.

"There is no loyalty for an oppressor!" the voice of the traitor called from inside, and suddenly, Ishwari got the notion that it seemed familiar.

"An oppressor? Do you truly think so little of me? Have you no _idea_ the plans I have for this country? I mean, really guys, I'm not as fucking bad as people make me out to be. Does no one consider that I, too, have feelings? For fuck's sake!" he yelled in exasperation, before he boldly walked inside the room.

Ishwari, unsure of what do to, decided that it would be best if she followed him inside. But, once she entered, she felt the sick realization that she indeed knew the young man who had caused all this trouble.

Yes, he had worked for the Golden Path, and though they had not been close, the fact that they were once on the same side filled her with a sick sense of dread. However, in fear that Pagan may notice, she swallowed the feeling as hard as she could for the time being.

The man did not seem to notice her, as she had evolved drastically since the last time he had seen her, but she could not help but feel the heat of guilt rise up her neck.

"Do you understand the severity of this situation, boy?" he pressed very seriously with a furrowed brow.

"Yes, but I regret nothing," he insisted, head bowed for what was soon to come, and the king sighed.

"As long as you're aware," Pagan said with a shrug, before he brought the gun out from his back pocket. For a moment, he seemed as though he would shoot the man, and yet, he paused for a moment, before he turned to Ishwari.

"My dear, would you like to do the honors?" he suggested seriously, and she paused, unsure of herself.

On one hand, if she shot the man without guilt, Pagan could assume that she had killed before, which would most definitely suspicious. Yet, if she refused, she not only appeared weak, but he would doubt her loyalty.

"…It is… whatever you think is best… Pagan," she expressed, at a loss, though she did her best not to either look too confident or too scared.

With a quick laugh, he brought the gun foreword again and shot the man, execution style, without even a blink. The blood splattered across the room, and for a moment Ishwari thought she might jump from the shock of how quickly he had done it, but stood rigid next to Pagan.

"Poor bastard…truth be told, I…I despise all this violence. But, how am I to act when things like this occur? Am I to be deliberately disobeyed, so that I can be murdered in my sleep by my own people?" he asked slowly, suddenly deep, and she felt herself grow surprised at this revelation.

"I know not. I am sorry that I do not have more to offer," she extended, and he suddenly brushed off his previous sentiments with clear of his throat.

"Perhaps there _is_ something honorable in the death of a traitor. Do you not agree?" he taunted devilishly, and for a moment, she worried that he may assume more about her circumstances than she knew.

"Yes, I cannot agree more," she said, eyes glued to his, in order to prevent any doubt in his mind.

Pagan raised an eyebrow, before they continued onward into the palace.

* * *

The tour had continued on for the last few hours, with Pagan an exceptional host, as he showed her everything that the palace had to offer. There was a certain decorative flair about the place itself that she deduced to be based from his love of all things grandeur.

From what she had seen, his wardrobe was always business formal, with a vast array of navy and black Armani suits, but he always added a small sense of flamboyance with his accessories, whether it be a particularly bright flower that was in bloom for his pocket, or an ornate watch upon his wrist. Ishwari got the impression that he was doing his best to tone it all down, but with as little as she had come to know him, she could not be sure.

The manner he used in speaking to her, in private of course, was always full of passion with everything that he held dear. The way his eyes lit up, and he began to speak with such fluidity whenever he became thrilled about some important topic, was nearly inspiring.

However, whenever a crowd was present, it was evident to her that he used humor almost to the point of obscenity, as a means to hide how truly a bright mind he had as a person. Perhaps he feared looking too weak, or too ambitious, if people were to see him for who he truly was, though she could not help but wonder if once his plans for the country were fulfilled, if he would allow the public to see him for who he actually was.

Then again, her assessment of his personality was obviously biased because they got along well, and had just met. Yet, there was a sense to her that perhaps he actually was the kind of person who she had assumed him to be as a leader.

And, of course, the better that she knew him, the better that she could eventually initiate his downfall.

But, although it was only a small notion in the back of her mind, she wondered if perhaps she would come to lose her sentiment to the Golden Path, if Pagan's hopes for the future of Kyrat were actually true and placed in motion. After all, she had always viewed him as a rotten dictator, but it was based on Mohan's objections alone, and he had brainwashed the entire Golden Path with his own personal opinion.

Who was to say who was right, and who was wrong? Was there even a clear side, or would Ishwari be forced to make her own decision when the time came?

Quickly, however, she swallowed those thoughts like a pill to be forgotten. Just because she felt so strongly against her husband, did not mean that the entire cause that she and the others had fought all her life for was suddenly wrong.

_Right?_

"You've gone quiet. Is something the matter?" Pagan pressed gently, which jolted her from her thoughts, and she smiled.

"My apologies, Pagan, I was simply admiring the splendor of the palace," she expressed, and he smiled brightly.

"Come now, I'd like to show you where you will be spending most of your time," he urged, and she nodded as she followed behind him.

They entered a room, very separated from the rest of the palace, with a large window overlooking the snow-covered country. It was warm, and smelled of pine needles, with a large collection of books along the opposite wall, and a large desk in the middle of the room.

"This is my office…though, I have almost no time to use it, so, I suppose I should correct myself, and say that this is now _your_ office," he explained, and watched her expression carefully.

"I appreciate the generosity, though this is your palace, and therefore all the rooms are your own," she disagreed politely.

"Oh, don't be so _formal_. You're free to decorate this room as you'd like. You'll be spending most of your time in here, whenever you're not with me; organizing plans, writing reports, reading up on the histories of numerous political systems…boring shit, simply put," he explained with a shrug, and she allowed herself to laugh slightly.

"No, not boring at all. In fact, I'm very excited to begin," she explained, actually stimulated by the logistics, and he suddenly took a step back, and assessed her features with a sense of overwhelming admiration.

After a moment, he walked toward her slowly, and took a deep breath. Ishwari paused, unsure of his intentions, with the musky smell of his scent in her nostrils that caused an almost distracting, intoxicating effect.

"Always _so_ _serious_…how am I to seduce you, Ishwari? You've already placed a spell over me," he flirted, before he brushed his thumb across her soft mouth, but her lips folded into a tight line on contact.

They stood in silence, as the wheels turned in her mind, before the feeling of betrayal washed over her being.

"…I did not come here to be mocked, your highness," she replied, terse, and her newfound usage of his professional title nearly injured his feelings.

"I am…sorry," he replied, deeply confused, and backed away.

The sting and hurt of her quick rejection burned him, though it was expressed through the pitiful way in which his eyes lowered to the floor and his gritted teeth. Nothing about him expressed anger, but rather, shame on his own part.

"You need not feel sorry, just as I need not reciprocate unwanted affections," she replied softly, somewhat bothered that she had been degraded based on her gender yet again. It did not matter to her that she was here on false pretenses, or that she did not have to care about Pagan's opinion of her true identity.

The fact that she had assumed that Pagan valued her for her intellect, only for him to prove to be so brutishly sexual as Mohan, and perhaps every man, infuriated her beyond belief. More than anything, she felt duped and stupid, and it inspired her more than ever to overthrow the tyrant king. Instantly, she regretted feeling any sort of obligation or sentiment toward him after only knowing so little about him, and felt like acid had been thrown on her body.

"Ishwari, I am deeply sorry-"

"-Am I free to leave, your highness?" she asked softly, without eye contact.

"Yes, yes…you're…free to do as you please. I hope that I have not ruined anything…" he added slowly, like he was afraid that she would lash out if he did not proceed slowly.

It was evident to her that he was sorry, yet she did not care, and wanted to leave as soon as possible to sort out her thoughts.

"Not at all. I will see you tomorrow, bright and early as expected," she added without emotion, before she bowed slowly, and then walked out of the room.

In his own solitude, Pagan sighed loudly, and placed his fingers to the bridge of his nose, with his eyes closed in absolute, shameful humiliation.


End file.
